Cesión Espiritual
by Erelbrile
Summary: Chile está a punto de partir a la Guerra del Pacífico y Argentina lo visita, para advertirle que será neutral con una condición. ArgChi.


**Contexto Histórico: **Inicio de la Guerra del Pacífico.

**Pareja: Argentina/Chile**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - ¡Latin Hetalia pertenece al fandom! - **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cesión Espiritual<span>**

.

.

.

- No, gracias. – Los miré con una sonrisa diplomática.

- ¿Lo ayudarás?- El futuro mediterráneo enarcó una ceja.

- No, che, como pensás. Me disculpan, Perú, Bolivia.- Incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo y me retiré de la habitación.

Llegué a Buenos Aires y me dispuse a partir viaje a Santiago en cuanto el clima me lo permitiese. Quería iniciar viaje a pesar que estaba cansado y que éste era largo y tedioso; al fin obtendría lo que quería.

Su barco zarpaba al día siguiente, pero yo sabía que por él se mantendrían en puerto un mes entero. El quería partir a la costa a embarcarse, pero primero debía atender al embajador argentino que tenía enfrente suyo. O sea; a mí.

Me recibió en su casa más por las altas horas de la tarde en las que me presente que por los años que nos conocíamos.

- ¿A qué viene, Argentina?-

- Don Manuel, tan seco que se vuelve. Yo vine a saludarlo y a conversar.-

- Entonces hable, señor Hernández.- Su formalidad me dolió.

- Me han ofrecido una oportunidad tentadura. Ya sabe, nuestros vecinos…- Dejé que se enterase de su situación respecto a mí.

- Atacarme supongo.- Sonreí con sorna ante su tono molesto y un tanto despectivo.

"No te hagás el valiente, Manuel. Sabés que entre los tres te arrinconamos, pelotudo. Y bien merecido te lo tenés, deberías estar agradecido de que sea neutral; quien te creés que sos pavoneándote con tu hermoso cuerpo frente a mis narices, con esa mirada dura y resignada." El pibe se veía re bueno vestido con su orgullosa mirada y ese traje militar en su cuerpo de diecisiete años; parecía un muchacho que jugaba a los soldados. Se tomaba con tanta seriedad las relaciones externas; ahora que tenía la misma edad de Miguel no quería que lo pasaran a llevar. Ya no era un mandado. Pobre Perú, arrastrado a esta guerra, ¿qué sentirá ahora que su hermano menor se manda solo?

El contraste de la actitud formal de Manuel con su actitud civil era sorprendente. A Chile le gustan los rodeos, las chicas, ese bruto baile llamado cueca que él sabe interpretar con tanta gracia, si me salió gallito el vecino. Era amable con su gente tanto como serio con los demás países e iracundo conmigo. Yo quería esa parte de este chileno, aquella que desbordaba su sonrisa cuando era elegante y coqueto con esas chinas al bailar.

Me sirvió un mate y a sí mismo un té. Se sentó frente a mí.

- Sí, pero no tengo tantas intenciones de hacerlo, me da fiaca.- contesté con una sonrisa ladina, amenazándolo con ese tono suave.

Desvió su mirada, seguramente calculando si sus tropas podrían defender sus fronteras este, y norte por el lado atlántico. Manuel, si hacés esa cara me dan ganas de ponerte las manos encima.

- ¿Qué es necesario a cambio de mantener la paz?- Ja, Manuel, Manuel, Manuel, ¿por qué no preguntás mejor que quiero y punto?

- ¿Un trío de islas, tal vez?- Sabía que encendería su furia con esta idea. Será un poco bruto a veces, pero no es tonto y conoce sus límites jurídicos.

- No te pongás así, Chile. ¿Qué te parece si me das ese pedazo de tierra inservible de la Patagonia?-

El pareció pensarlo. Disfruté cada segundo, sabedor de que mi vecino de cabello castaño oscuro no podía negarse. ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo representa la Patagonia? O mejor, ¿qué parte de tu cuerpo no es la Patagonia? ¿Por qué pensás tanto? Debe abarcar órganos muy importantes –o muy personales- para que te preocupés tanto. Esperá ¿sonreís? ¿Qué, descubriste mis intenciones y te alegrás?

- Está bien. – La Patagonia era mía.

El cabello de Manuel extendido sobre su colchón, desordenado, se movía con su cuerpo como si tratase de mantenerse quieto sin conseguirlo. Enmarcaba su rostro silencioso pero expresivo, entreabiertos los ojos y la boca a causa de las embestidas que yo le daba. Chile intentaba distraerse enroscando entre sus dedos a Misiones, intentaba no perder su dignidad. La Patagonia corresponde a más de la mitad de su territorio y el resultado para un enamorado como yo era obvio dadas las circunstancias.

Le cogí una mano y la llevé hasta mi miembro para que palpase como entraba en su cuerpo, sin importarme su orgullo de país isla, ya que él consideraba el disfrute como una forma de perder su dignidad. Al menos si era yo el que lo hacía disfrutar. No escuché ninguna objeción de su parte lo que me pareció extraño pero agradable. Manuel, Manuel, Manuel, así es como te quiero.

- Ma…Martín.- No Argentina, no Hernández. Martín.

- ¿José?- Las sílabas eran más sencillas de pronunciar en mi estado. Me hizo sentir único, casi nadie usaba el nombre de pila de Manuel.

- Martín. Ay, Martín. ¡Martín!

Un grito me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

- ¡Martín!-

Manuel mantenía la puerta abierta y me invitaba a salir a la noche.

Pero yo no me fui. Tenía derecho a conocer mi territorio.

- ¡Ya pueh! ¡Mañana me voy, por la cresta!-

Al ver que no me levantaba, Chile cerró la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué chucha no te vai?- La molestia le hacía perder las maneras corteses.

- Quiero conocer la Patagonia.-

- Es un pedazo de tierra inservible, tú mismo lo dijiste. Ahora fuera.-

- No.- Fui osado, después de todo dos tercios, sino más, de su cuerpo dependía del trato que yo le diese.

- Exijo conocer la Patagonia.- Sentí en el ambiente que algo se me escapaba. - ¡Exijo tener la Patagonia!-

Chile comprendió a que me refería y tras sacar unas tijeras de un cajón, se cortó un mechón de cabello, el que dejó caer enfrente mío.

- Allí está la Patagonia.-

No era posible. Seguramente mi rostro era de incomprensión, pues Manuel se explicó.

- Aunque legalmente es mi territorio, lo que importa es mi gente. Desde el inicio me faltó comunicación con mi sector trasandino. Mi cuerpo no resiente esta perdida, ¿o pensaste que tu nacimiento fue una ruptura en mi anatomía?-

Barrí de un manotazo la mesa, me levanté y me fui. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, galopaba hacia el paso cordillerano. Me detuve en un pueblo a descansar mi montura. Yo no necesitaba dormir.

Bajó la luz de los faroles, desde mis guantes un cabello castaño me saludó con un reflejo.

Cuando llegué a Mendoza, Manuel navegaba al norte.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Extra:**

Cuando Martín se fue, barrí el piso.

Comprendí sus intenciones en el mismo momento en que me saludó, más por deseo propio que porque se le notase en su forma de mirar. Lo conduje a mi casa lidiando entre mi deber nacional y mis ganas de quedarme con él.

Sin embargo, no deseaba irme en la mañana antes que él despertara. No mentí, la Patagonia nunca tuvo un lugar en mi cuerpo, al menos no importante, el problema fue el momento en que vino, tan cercano a mi guerra económica. Y la forma en que se aprovechó de las circunstancias para obtenerme.

No necesitaba una excusa para exigírmelo, me habría entregado de todos modos.


End file.
